The return of Miss Ziva David
by Jonny. T
Summary: Ziva is no longer with NCIS what happens to her and how does she find her way back? I do not own the rights to this story or the characters of NCIS. Apologies for not posting in forever as I have started university.
1. What an entrance

It was a normal day in the NCIS squad room and as always Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the first to arrive. The rest of the team often thought of Gibbs as some kind of a Machine as he almost was always there before the others but it was quite the opposite.

When his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly were killed he did things he regretted like killing the drug dealer who killed his family. From that day on he knew that whoever came into his life he would treat them as if they were family. As Gibbs sits behind his desk to enjoy his cup of coffee, his phone rings.

"Agent Gibbs!" says a familiar voice "It has truly been a long time has it not"

Gibbs slowly began to click on who was speaking to him through the phone it was Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon, he was Ziva's old partner at Mossad, Gibbs was perplexed why he was calling him. Gidon must have realized that Gibbs was displeased at best after all Mossad didn't exactly help Ziva when she was in need.

"Agent Gibbs I am afraid to say that once again Mossad must seek help from NCIS' as we have tracked a terrorist cell to the Washington D.C metropolitan area. I am contacting you on behalf of my director requesting that NCIS help us close down the terrorist cell."

Gibbs remembered that despite all Mossad had done they did help Tony track Ziva down just before she left the team.

He contemplated the issues would come with an inter-agency investigation and replied "Clear it with Vance and be here by 9.00 AM."

Vance had arrived in the office shortly after Gibbs had put the phone down. "Gibbs I have just got off the phone with the Israelis the inter-agency investigation has been sanctioned by Sec-Nav".

Gibbs decided to walk to the coffee shop he had a feeling that he would need it today.

...

Over the course of the following hour the rest of the team arrived. As the very special agent Anthony DiNozzo entered the squad room he took a deep breath and almost sang in a Jazz singer kind of way.

"Ahhh isn't it just great when life is perfect the birds sing and the trees dance and everything is right in the world" as he was speaking he broke into a little dance to get over to his desk.

"Tony what's got you all happy" McGee said. "If you must know McCheesypuff I got a very much unexpected e-mail from the one the only Miss Ziva David" Tony practically yelled as he tried to put on his best impression of a talk show host.

McGee looked up at Tony with a very quizzical look on his face he missed Ziva as did the rest of the team but why was Tony so over the moon? He seemed almost like a love sick puppy. Tim wondered to himself could something have gone on in Israel when Tony was tracking Ziva down. He quickly shook that notion off, Ziva and Tony were just friends they couldn't possibly be something more than that could they? Tim decided to get out of his own head and asked Tony what she said seeing that Ziva hadn't contacted any of the team as far as he was aware since she left.

"Soo Tony" McGee asked quizzically "What did she say?"

Tony quickly reply's "Nothing much McFlappybird just she's happy and is staying with a friend in Tel Aviv" As Tony was talking Bishop came into the office followed by Gibbs shortly after who had a familiar face in tow who was none other than Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon.

Upon seeing him Tony immediately recognised his face this triggered memories of Ziva which if he wasn't careful could very easily overtake so he decided to focus on Gibbs's briefing.

"As two of you are aware this is Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon he will be liaising with us on this case…"

As Gibbs continued to speak Bishop leant over and whispered in Tony's ear "Mossad as in Ziva the person who used to own this desk Ziva-"

"Bishop" Gibbs shouted "Is there something you would like to share with the group?" Gibbs yelled.

At this Bishop immediately, yet shyly replied "No, Sorry Boss"

Gibbs then continued. "As I was saying Officer Malachi has been tracking the organisation for weeks now and Last night he finally got a fix on where their cell is in Washington. Due to our long standing relationship with Mossad he asked for NCIS's assistance in storming the building. The State Department and CIA both say this gang is incredibly hostile however they are involved in the trafficking of slaves so there could be innocents so watch your fire and only engage if a target is hostile. Is that clear?"

Almost in unison the team replied "Yes boss".

At this point Gibbs handed over to Officer Malachi to brief the team on the intelligence that he managed to gather over the past several months so they all headed up to MTAC.

…

As the Team along with Director Vance entered MTAC they all sat in the seats and Malachi walked to the front to show intelligence photos on the big screen. It showed armed men guarding the building holding everything from AK47s to Tommy guns.

This prompted DiNozzo to attempt to start lecturing the team on what film it reminded him of. This was quickly cut off by a slap to the back of DiNozzo's head, "Thank you, boss".

Officer Malachi continued "To ensure we get access to the building we will approach it unmarked vehicles, everybody clear? Right lets gear up!"

…

Within the hour the team along with Officer Malachi and a few other agents drafted in to support the raid due to the size of the complex were heading to the building.

The team arrived and parked up around the corner from the target building "Right! Is everybody clear on the assignment ? Lets go!" yelled agent Gibbs.

The team approached the front of the building and hugged the wall to avoid guards on the roof spotting them. As they got to the door Gibbs was the first through and instantly took down a guy who had his back to the door. Knowing that DiNozzo was directly behind him Gibbs signalled for him to follow, with that DiNozzo and Gibbs veered to the right of the building and the rest of the team fanned out.

Within a minute or two shooting began hearing this, Gibbs and DiNozzo knew they would have to be especially aware as the guards would be on high alert. As the pair of agent's walked up the corridor they heard shouting which sounded like it was Arabic, Gibbs immediately signalled DiNozzo to stop and crouched down with DiNozzo immediately following suit.

The pair heard what sounded like at least two people running up the corridor the experienced team leader knew that within seconds his and DiNozzo's positions will be given away. Just before the two people turned the corner an explosion rocked the building. Luckily it was small enough not to destroy the building. Yet it was just about big enough to be the distraction the two agents needed. Almost instantly Gibbs signalled DiNozzo to follow and charged around the corner to take what happened to be only two men down.

Gibbs pointed his side arm at the men and yelled "NCIS fre-"before Gibbs managed to finish his sentence the two men charged at the two trained agents.

The two men were luckily unarmed so Gibbs and DiNozzo clearly had the upper hand in the situation. The two agents guns were knocked out their hands as the two terrorists attempted to rugby tackle them. To deflect his attacker Gibbs decided to opt for the ever so eloquent clothes line technique instantly knocking a terrorist out cold. DiNozzo on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His attacker was 6ft+ behemoth and must have weighed at least 300lb. DiNozzo's attacker began to choke DiNozzo whilst he pinned him to the floor.

DiNozzo half shouted and half croaked "Boss a little help here!"

Gibbs walked up to DiNozzo's attacker and easily enough pushed him onto the floor and knock him out with his elbow. As DiNozzo began to gather himself and rise up from the floor to help Gibbs cuff the two suspects he spoke to Gibbs in still a little gravelly voice, "Thanks boss".

As the two special agents cuffed their attackers , Gibbs noticed a very unusual tattoo on both of their left forearms. As Gibbs stared briefly at these tattoos he came to the conclusion they must be some kind of gang tattoos and as a result made a mental note to look at this in more detail later.

Gibbs and DiNozzo both picked up their side arm's and began to walk down the corridor. As the two agents walked down the corridor they came two the first room which had a shut door.

"DiNozzo you take this one" Gibbs asked. "My pleasure boss" DiNozzo said as he kicked in the door.

DiNozzo was the first agent into the room and saw a person who appeared to be female by their build with a head scarf on facing the window.

DiNozzo shouted "NCIS freeze! Let me see your hands" as Gibbs checked the rest room.

Once DiNozzo finished shouting Gibbs spoke softly and uttered the word clear. DiNozzo carefully approached the only person in the room and grabbed their hands and pulled them behind their back to cuff them. DiNozzo didn't know what it was, but as he grabbed this mystery woman's hands he felt a familiar feeling energy about them almost as if he had held this hand before. As he finished cuffing the mystery women and turned around, he saw a face, no, the face he loved and his shock all he could say was "Ziva".


	2. You should've came to me

**Chapter 2 "You should've came to me"**

Tony stood transfixed starring at her, he was is in shock and had a million questions racing through his mind. Why did she lie to him? What was she doing back in the states? Why was she in a building where a terrorist cell was based? He had so many questions but in this present moment he didn't have time to ask them.

Tony turned to Gibbs who despite the fact, that he was shocked to see Ziva also he was more upset than shocked, although he masked his emotions well. "DiNozzo" Gibbs said in his calmest voice which always more disconcerting that how he normally spoke "Can you please escort Miss David out of the building, I'll radio McGee to come to me to clear the rest of the building. Ensure Miss David does not speak to anyone, Agent or not until she's back at the Navy yard" Too shocked to say anything DiNozzo merely nodded and took Ziva out of the building and placed her in one of the vehicles they had waiting for arrests.

…

Back at the navy yard Gibbs and the rest of his team along with Officer Malachi were in the squad room discussing who should conduct the interrogation with Ziva. There was lots of discussion on what the best way to approach it was. "Boss" Tony pleaded with a noticeably small quiver in his voice "please let me talk to her I will be able to get it out of her what happened".

Gibbs stared back at Tony. He knew something had gone on between Tony and Ziva, but he wasn't completely clear on what. Gibbs had to carefully weigh up what the best course of action was. Tony was far too emotionally entangled. McGee wouldn't know how to approach it and Bishop wasn't cut out for someone who as much fire as Ziva. He wouldn't let the FBI anywhere near her either. As if he was convinced it was the only way Gibbs got up and walked out of the squad room towards the interrogation room. The rest of the team immediately looked back and forth at each other as if WW3 was about to happen and they all wanted front row seats. They all tried to scurry after Gibbs and shoved one and other in an attempt to be the first one in the viewing room.

…

As Gibbs entered the interrogation room Ziva immediately looked up at him. He had always been some kind of a Father figure to her as he had been there for her, even when her own had not. "Gibbs I can explain" Ziva almost pleaded "it isn't what it looked like". Gibbs simply just pulled his own chair back and sat in it and just silently stared at Ziva. Ziva knew that this was one of his interrogation techniques and no doubt Gibbs would be aware that she was trying to read him however Gibbs kept his face as steady as a brick wall and as he looked at Ziva he simply said to her "You should have come to me in the first place! Talk now".

Ziva knew she had a lot of explaining to do and started "As you are no doubt aware I E-Mailed Tony last night that I was staying with a friend In Tel-Aviv, which was the truth until a few weeks ago. One day I headed to the market and when I came back the house was deserted with signs of a struggle. Naturally I had a knife so I was following rule 9 and went through the house looking for some kind of intruder. On the table in the family room there was a note. It basically said that she had been taken and if I would like her to remain safe I need to co-operate with the organisation that took her. They wanted me to help them due to my skill set and just as I finished reading the note, somebody snuck up behind me and knocked me out. They said that I was allowed to contact certain people to create some kind of cover to ensure no one comes looking for me."

As Ziva finished her story Gibbs was still there simply just staring at her however he took in every word that she said. "Why did they not stop you from contacting DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked "Surely they would be uneasy about that" Gibbs finished his sentence still giving Ziva a glare. "Gibbs you need to trust me please" Ziva pleaded with him. Gibbs after all the experience of an agent and all his experience as practically a father to her knew that she wouldn't be lying. At this Gibbs nodded and walked out the room. As he went over to the door he paused and without looking back at her he simply said "You know we will need to look into this, but I am glad you are back we missed you" as Gibbs opened the door McGee and Bishop fell. Clearly they were pressing their ear to the door. As Bishop and McGee were tripping over one and other trying to stand up again. Gibbs simply just stood in the position he was when he opened the door and stared down at the pair of agents. Finally McGee and Bishop were stood once again, Gibbs just stood in the doorway and continued to stare at the pair of them. As always the stare was all Gibbs needed to disperse the two agents. McGee awkwardly said "I am going to go track a Cell phone" and Bishop held her stance for a second and replied "Let me help you with that". As the two agents disappeared around the corner Gibbs smirked he truly found a family with this group of people.

As Gibbs was stood in the corridor Leon and DiNozzo stepped out of the viewing room and walked towards Gibbs. Leon asked "You believe her, Gibbs?" Gibbs replied with a simple nod and simply said "She's one of us, Leon". The threat against Ziva and her Friend was all too real so DiNozzo, Gibbs and Vance knew she would have to be spend the night at a secure location.

Vance turned to DiNozzo "Agent DiNozzo can you please ensure Miss David has a secure location to stay tonight?", "Sure thing Sir are there any safe houses available tonight?" responded DiNozzo, Vance smiled and replied "I didn't ask you to put Miss David into a safe house, I asked for you to make sure she can be brought to a secure location under the supervision of a Trained agent" Before DiNozzo had time to respond, Gibbs told him "DiNozzo it's been a long day go home and get some rest and talk" as Gibbs finished talking he turned to Vance and said "Leon let me buy you coffee, see you tomorrow Tony"

DiNozzo stood for a few minutes confused on what Vance and Gibbs said. He was working it over in his head he was apprehensive but exited. For the briefest moment Tony considered being angry with her but he couldn't ever be angry with her she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Tony walked to the interrogation room door and opened it. For the briefest moment they looked into each other's eyes for the briefest moment that is all they needed as long as they were with each other they were safe. Without saying a word Ziva walked out the interrogation and followed Tony down to the car park and got in his car to go back to his apartment.

In the car they didn't say anything as they did not have to, all they needed was to be close and that's what they got.

As Tony pulled up his car to his spot outside of his apartment building he turns to look at Ziva and just takes in her beauty. Her Hair, Her Eyes, Her Face they all look the same but there is something which somehow is different about her.

As Tony stares at her she stares back and looks him directly in the eye. That is something Tony has always to some extent loved her for. She was never afraid to do things others would not. For a few moments more, they looked into each other's eyes and are snapped back into reality as a car drives by. As they once again become aware of their own surroundings Tony says to Ziva "Come on, let's get up to my apartment…" he starts and as he speaks he smiles "You know I was thinking about watching a spaghetti western! Sergio Leone directs a ground breaking western as a man..." As Tony spoke he looked back at Ziva and observed the solemn look on her face "or" Tony began "we could just talk". At this point Ziva looked back at him and smiled for the first time since finding her and replied "I would like that".


	3. I am here

**Apologies for being shorter than the others as I have had issues to deal with. Thanks to all the nice comments and I will try work on format more. Hope this will answer some questions. :)**

As the pair went up to Tony's apartment he couldn't help but look at her constantly and think of all these questions that he had early on in the day once again.

It was just, so surreal that she was back. He had so many things he needed to tell her and share with her. Most of all her that he loved her and all those months that she had been away he continued to love her. Tony then considered saying this to Ziva, but soon he realized that it was not really the pairs style.

Eventually the pair reached Tony's apartment door. Tony went to unlock his door but as he touched the door to unlock it moved open. At this point a mix of feeling's rushed through his mind. He was very angry that someone would go into his home but scared that he would loose Ziva and the lord knows that he will not let anyone take her from him again. So he drew his gun.

He turned to Ziva and whispered "Stay here"

Tony knew that she would be able to handle herself in this situation but he loved her. For a brief second he zoned out from the fact that he had this thought. He hadn't felt this way for someone ever before. He was in love with Ziva David.

Ziva tried to argue with Tony knocking him out of his trance. "Stay" Tony ordered and walked into his apartment with his sidearm raised.

He strategically swept his way through his apartment. He felt a great deal of frustration and worry. If this group that kidnapped Zivas friend and herself ,could find where she was, would anywhere be safe for her.

In this moment he knew they would have to destroy this group at the heart.

As Tony swept through the apartment he saw nothing had been perplexed him somewhat as he wondered why would someone break in and not touch anything. Then by the catch of the light he saw a tripwire he gazed at it for a second, like a deer in headlights and backed out of the apartment as fast as he could. He found Ziva in the living room and pushed her out.

Ziva was taken aback and tried to resist him and immediately questioned Tony.

"What the heck Tony? What is it?"

All Tony responded with was pulling the buildings fire alarm and uttered the word "Bomb" at this Ziva stopped arguing with him, knowing that Tony just wants to keep her safe.

Tony took out his Cell once he was out of the building and ran over to his car. As Tony ran he pushed Ziva alongside him as there was no chance that he was was going to lose another friend by a Bomb or Sniper.

As his neighbors were exiting the building he shouted to them their his a bomb threat.

He then sped off in his car whilst doing so he phoned the Bomb squad and then he immediately phoned Gibbs. (via his headset)

...

"Gibbs" Tony yelled as he and Ziva ran though his front door and into his living room. Gibbs told Tony to come over to his house as he knew there was at least no explosives or people there, Yet.

Agent Gibbs was stood in his living room with his sidearm and rifle. "I've called McGhee he's on his way" Gibbs stated before Tony could say anything.

"I have also called Vance and we're on the next plane to Tel-Aviv, Bishop is staying here and is going to along with Vance support us anyway she can from the office." he continued " Ziva tell us now what this organisation is, and who they took that you would co-operate with them enough to ensure their safety"

Both Gibbs and Tony could see the hesitation in Ziva. Tony saw that the amount she had been through since he had last been with her. Tony looked at her and reached for his wallet and opened it. As Ziva looked at him puzzled he pulled out the necklace she had gave to him of the star of David. Tony sat to next to her and put it on her.

"Ziva look at me" he softly spoke "I am here, do you remember what you said to me in the Orchard as you took my face?"

Ziva simply looked at him and smiled.

"You also Ziva, are so loved. Your not just any other person you have a family with us 'at lo lavad' remember? We can help whether you are an Agent or not"

Ziva hesitated and answered "They took my sister."


	4. In Flight

Tony was in shock, he thought Ziva didn't have any family, biological family anyway. Gibbs did all the talking after Ziva told them about her sister being kidnapped, but in truth Tony didn't really listen, so he doesn't even know what was was a daze for a few hours, he didn't really know what was going on. For all Tony knew Gibbs was just speaking about the flight plans to Tel-Aviv. He vaguely recalled Tim arriving at Gibb's house but he was barely aware of his surroundings. Tony didn't understand at first why the news had such an affect on him. He then realized that it was because Ziva obviously went through a lot and the fact actual family she did everything for he felt for Tony and the team were few hours into their journey, Tony snapped out of it and knew this was is chance to understand.

Sec-Nav gave the team use of her private jet which was a lot cushier than a C-130 so it was nice, particularly because there was a proper toilet and semi decent food. Ziva was sat at the back of the jet while Tony,Gibbs and Tim were seated just outside the cockpit. She deliberately sat herself at the back away from the rest. Tony knew that she always tried to find her own head space when she had to deal with things. Tony stared towards her for a few hours without saying anything. It was as if he is longing to be near her but wanting to respects her space for a while.

When he felt the time was right he got up without saying anything to either Tim or Gibbs he and walked towards the seat near her. Gibbs looked after him with a knowing glare whilst Tim was sat there confused.

...

Tony sat on the chair opposite Ziva. He soon realized she was asleep and looked at her as she slept for a few moments. He then got up and got a blanket for her. As he tried to carefully put it over her she woke up, as she did so she turned and smiled at him.

"Do you know how many times I have dreamed of waking up to look into your eyes? Now I finally have." Ziva spoke softly

Tony smiled back at her and said " Did you know that people with hazel eyes are very smart ,have the best smile,are very kind are loving,caring and are incredibly attractive?"

Playfully Ziva pushed Tony and he fell into the chair opposite her. He hadn't had chance to properly speak to her until now. He had so many questions which were added onto when Ziva told them she was protecting her sister, so he decided to lead with that.

"Ziva, I gotta say i'm confused Tali died didn't she?" Tony tried to speak to Ziva in a comforting voice, but could see Ziva's eyes glaze over at the mention of her sister.

"She did, Tony. However my Father met someone else after my Mother died. I didn't know of this until a letter arrived a few months after my Father died telling me of her."

Ziva reached for a bag of some simple belongings she managed to keep hold of over the past few weeks and one of them was a letter from Eli. Despite what anyone thought of her or how strained her relationship was with her Father, she loved him and these words were the last words he ever gave to her which somewhat comforted her.

Whilst searching through her bag she said to Tony."I think it would be best if you read it for yourself" as she finished speaking she passed the letter to Tony. It read;

 _My dearest Ziva,_

 _For you to see this letter something terrible has happened and I am no longer with you. I am sorry that you may now feel alone, but remember I will always be with you in your heart._

 _There is something I kept from you my dear as I was afraid. I was afraid that something would happen. Being in the position that I was in I didn't want to repeat old mistakes. I knew I had to protect the ones I had left, to maintain innocence of those who had not entered this world You, I and your Brother entered. Ziva, you have a half sister. The woman I met was a saleswoman at a local market and in truth I fell for her around the time of your 13th birthday. There were a few women who I saw which prompted your mothers and my divorce, but what you must know is I loved her.A year afterwards your sister Lea was born._

 _I can see so much of you in her Ziva, particularly your fire it must be from me after all. She is now 18 and studying medicine in Tel-Aviv. Now that I am dead I needed to know that you had people around you. I know you found a home and family in America but my hope is that you will have someone to lean on after my death and I believe Lea can be just that._

 _I would like you to know that whatever mistakes I have made in my life you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. Please seek your sister out as I will be much happier knowing you will never be alone._

 _Also remember you have more than just Lea you have an american family now as well with Gibbs, Agent Mcgee and Agent Dinozzo. Agent DiNozzo despite all his quirks has left quite a impression on me and I believe he has left one on you. Perhaps he can be the Father for your children which I could not be for you. Lea has also been sent a message of my death so I can say goodbye to her also, and to tell her of you._

 _Finally my beautiful Ziva, I need you to know that I love you and I am proud to be called your Father._

 _Love always,_

 _Abbah-leh_

 _XXX_

As Tony finished reading he looked up at Ziva, he was finally beginning to understand the pain she had been going through in the past several months.

"Ziva I know it's hard, but why? Why do you think they kidnapped Lea and how did they find both of you so they could force you to work for this gang?" Tony spokes as softly as he possibly could.

"In all honesty Tony, I don't know. Now since I and Lea received these letters we're tied together under the same name of David. For all I know someone could have intercepted these letters and read them before it got to either us. I am the ex-director of Mossad's daughter and so is Lea. The only difference between the two of us is I have a skill set that an organisation like them would want and they needed to find a way to make me do it." As Ziva was speaking her voice trembled.

Tony moved out of his chair and moved next to her.

He softly whispered in her ear "We will find who betrayed your Fathers trust, put your sister in danger and blackmailed you."

As Tony finished speaking to her he looked in her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He then paused briefly, waiting for her to say something. He then moved and kissed her on the cheek. He again moved his face to be right in front of hers.

Ziva whispered into his ear in a very soft voice "Thank-you Tony, Thank-you for being there for me"

As the pairs lips brushed against each others they heard someone clear their throat. Unbeknownst to them McGee had been watching them for a few seconds.

Awkwardly being unsure of what he just saw Tim told the pair "The captain say's we will be landing soon so... buckle up"

Tim turned around with a very confused face trying to workout what he had just seen his two friends do and thought to himself, what was going on with them.


	5. Coffee?

When the team landed in Tel-Aviv it was dark and everybody apart from the team leader looked extremely tired and jet lagged. Gibbs was the first off the plane and told the team "We're going to a hotel, we have barely anybody we can trust." Gibbs didn't need to have a response from the team, they were a unit, they were a family.

...

The team didn't need to travel far as near the airport there were several hotels where the team could settle in, and they quickly did so. There was one big room available and a small room available and between the team they took both.

Tony, Ziva and Tim raced up to smaller room and bickered over who would get to be in it, as they would be by themselves so the occupant would have privacy.

Ziva quickly declared that she was the one who should get the room saying "I am the woman and it is only right I have the room!"

Tony replied "Come on Ziva! I saw everything when we were under cover as assassins. We may have been under the covers, but I saw everything!" Tony provokedly

Ziva turned to Tony and slowly walked towards him prompting him to back up into the wall. When she got close enough to him she then whispered into Tony's ear "How much did, you see Tony? You remember this despite it being so long ago. Was this a mission that you enjoyed particularly?"

Taking advantage of Tony and Ziva being distracted, Tim finally got his luggage in the room and onto the bed to claim it. As Tim attempted to rub this in and Tony and Ziva realized what happened, Gibbs entered the room and grabbed Tim's bag and threw it into the hall and put his own bag on the bed, Tony, Ziva and Tim quickly went to the other room.

As the three finally got to the door of their own room and opened it up, it was instantly apparent that this slightly bigger room, had only two beds.

In tandem all three of them tried to get into the room resulting in them getting wedged in the door frame. Ziva backed up expecting the other two to do the same. Instead of this the two male agents dashed into the room claiming the two beds. It looked like Ziva had the floor.

...

Because the team was so exhausted they very quickly turned in. Ziva however was like the others, exhausted but unlike the others she couldn't sleep. She felt an array of emotions, some she was accustomed too, others not so much. To sum it up she felt anxiety. What if they couldn't help Lea what if Tony and her never happened? The two of them always very often danced around their love for each other so she didn't know, how he truly felt. Was he just feeling sorry for her?

Ziva tossed and turned for hours, she finally gave up as light began to pour through the curtains. She decided to get up and go for a walk thinking maybe she could clear her head.

Ziva got dressed as quietly as she could, left a note for Tony and Tim, and left the hotel. It seemed so wrong what was happening but how could she help it? They needed to find out who leaked the information first. Where would they start? Lost in thought she turned left as she exited the hotel. Ziva decided to go to a cafe she spotted last night to get a cup of coffee but to more importantly wake up, and then she thought she may continue on her walk.

She turned the corner onto a side street and Gibbs was stood against the wall with two cups of Coffee.

"Coffee, Ziva? You look beat" as he spoke he held the cup out to her, as she took it out of his hand she nodded gratefully.

"How, how did you know I would be here?" Ziva asked puzzled.

"Ah, come on, Ziva you know how I knew" Gibbs replied "It's a nice day for a walk isn't it?"

Ziva smiled back at Gibbs "You know I had the same thought myself."

...

Ziva and Gibbs walked for several minutes without saying a word just digesting the thing's which were going on around them.

Finally Ziva broke the silence and spoke to her former team leader "I'm scared Gibbs." Gibbs nodded.

At this Ziva continued "It's stupid isn't it? Everybody looks at me as this Assassin who doesn't know fear. I have fought various criminals, but, I just started to know her" Gibbs nodded once again.

Ziva was getting worked up, really frustrated at why Gibbs was acting in the way he was. She looked at him very frustrated and was about to say something, but before she did Gibbs held his hand up to stop her. He spoke to her calmly but firmly.

"Ziva, nothing will happen we have been in positions like this before and it was fine. Now come on I have got something to show you"

After walking for what must have been around 40 minutes the pair had reached a hill's peak. There didn't seem to be anything up here just some shrubs and long grass. Wondering why Gibbs brought her here, she watched Gibbs walked into the grass and shrubs with Ziva following closely behind. After a few seconds Gibbs and Ziva walked into an opening in the shrubs, In it was what seemed to be some kind of surveillance area. It had some camo netting to block them from being seen by helicopters in the sky and a few items such as Binoculars, Gibbs' rifle and a Camera. Sat within the area was Officer Ben-Gidon seeing Gibbs and Ziva arrive he got up and went over to hug Ziva.

As Ben-Gidon hugged her he said "I'm sorry Ziva I had no idea, that you had a sister are you ok?" The look on Malachi's face was what appeared to be genuine sadness and worry.

Ziva replied "Thank-you Malachi, I am just wanting to see her get back safely"

"Of course, of course. I am shocked however that she could betray your father in such a way. I was in the room when he gave the letters to her. I should of known that she was dirty." Malachi finished shaking his head.

"Wait what? You know who betrayed my Father and put my sister in danger?" Ziva spoke very quickly as she was so acutely aware of how every second mattered.

Realizing what he had said Malachi turned to Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a nod and Malachi turned back to her "It's Liat".


	6. Corruption

Ziva felt frozen in time. She couldn't understand. She thought Liat was like her, that's why she despised her so much. Because of that Ziva thought she would never betray her Father let alone Israel. She was lost in thought, her vision was blurred and ears were ringing, it was as if a flashbang had been thrown at her, she didn't know what to do or say.

Ziva was snapped out of her shock when both Gibbs and Ben-Gideon suddenly made movements with Officer Gideon taking a pair of binoculars to his eyes, and Gibb's his rifle.

"What, what's happening" Ziva said almost in a demanding tone as she stumbles towards the two men.

Gibbs held his hand up effectively ordering Ziva to be quiet and stand still. As he did so a scene began to unfold around 300 meters away from them in an apartment building.

…

Liat lay sleeping in her bed in her apartment, and was woken by loud banging at her front door. Naturally given the fact Ziva David was back in Israel, or so her sources said, she grabbed her side arm and approached the door cautiously and looked through the peep hole. She sighed, to her relief it was only Orli the so called 'Director' of Mossad but that wasn't the case. Orli was just the figure head, or so to speak. Liat was the brains.

The second Liat opened the door Orli burst through.

"You said they would never find her!" Orli yelled "Now that NCIS has found her they will be coming for us, we need to dispose of that Lea now! Where is she?"

With a relatively nonchalant attitude Liat strolled over to her sofa and sat down, and switched on her TV turning the News on in the background as the women talked.

"She is safe, for now" Liat said to Orli

"What does that mean?!" Orli snapped "Due to your idiocy I will have to take precautions".

Orli visibly shook up and on edge walked towards the door to leave Liat's apartment. Irritated with Orli's attitude Liat called after her.

"If you do something stupid Orli you won't just have NCIS to answer to I will make that, old fool of a team leader seem like a teddy bear compared to what I will do you!" Liat said with a face that looked like she was almost spitting acid.

Orli stopped in the doorway almost to contemplate the threat Liat just made to her. Orli turned and with just as much venom as Liat, Orli replied.

"Trust me little girl, I have encountered warlords and criminals that would make you cower in the corner begging for mercy, so don't you dare threaten me or it will be the last thing you ever do. " With that Orli stormed out of the apartment to the car which was waiting for her.

Orli knew that there was very few people that she could trust in Mossad who were not allied with Liat. She had to be careful on what her next moves were otherwise it could end up as international incident.

…

A little while later back at the hotel Tony woke up to a knocking at the door. Drowsily Tony got up and began to walk towards the door as some unknown female on the other side of the door was calling "Room service!".

Tony replied still in his drowsy state whilst relatively confused "But we didn't order any" as he opened the door.

When he opened the door to greet the hotel worker on the other side he quickly realized that it wasn't a hotel worker for a matter of fact, the woman he saw on the other side of the door was a Mossad agent, it was Liat.

Before Tony could process what was happening Liat launched herself at him gagging him and restraining him. Liat's actions were followed by two large men barging their way into the room. Due to all the noise resulting from this, McGee began to stir.

The first thing he heard was Tony yelling but his speech seemed to be slurred. Just as McGee jumped out of bed he was almost instantly on the floor under a weight that seemed to be incredibly excessive and was restrained like Tony. The two agents were then knocked out with chloroform and were carried out of the room to a van, which then sped off.


	7. Hell

**WARNING CONTAINS MILD TORTURE SCENE. NOT DESCRIPTIVE OR GRAPHIC.**

 **Sorry again for not posting in forever but now I am on summer I hope to post at least once a week until the story comes to a natural end point.**

All Tony can hear is ringing. High pitched ringing. He has no idea where he is, what happened and how the rest of the team is. As he raises his head to look around he is met with a punch to the face. As he regains his composure he remembers, he remembers that Liat showed up with two guys and knocked him out. He looks at Liat in the eye and quips, "You know if you really work on your centre of gravity you could be a decent fighter"

Liat spits "Shut it DiNozzo, you will, tell me why you and you team are here what Ziva told you then I will kill you." As she speaks she moves around him in circles. "The question is Tony, are you going to be helpful or not? This will decide how you die."

Tony continued staring at her, although now he had the look of steely determination. If Liat was naïve enough to think that torturing him to find out what they knew she didn't really do her research on the team. Tony likes to think that he is like James Bond or Ethan Hunt a very special "secret" agent who won't crack under interrogation no matter what. That an interrogator could do anything to him and he wouldn't give information, and that would be under normal interrogation. This involved Ziva's and Lia's safety. He would do anything to protect Ziva. Tony continues staring at her. He comes to a resolve.

"Go ahead torture me. You won't find out anything." Tony speaks, putting on his best English, Sean Connery like, accent.

Liat almost cackles. Typical evil movie villain laugh Tony thinks. She is walking to the door as her voice start's booming.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, if you think I was going to torture you your sadly mistaken. I know you care too deeply about that so called team, instead…" Liat stops speaking briefly as she opens the door.

"I will be harming somebody very close to you, Agent McGee feels like a good choice to start with." As Liat stops talking the two guys from the hotel drag McGee in who was bound and gagged. McGee's eyes wide in terror and relief now knowing Tony is ok.

Tony doesn't know what to do.

Liat cut's Tim's gag off. As she does so Tim yells quickly "Tony don't say anything" as a result of this he gets a heavy metal bar whacked on his legs as the bar landed on him he screams in pain.

Tony can't look. He looks down trying to avoid looking at Tim's face just for his to be brutally moved back up to look at him. Liat sneers at him.

"You will watch this, DiNozzo it will continue with more and more pain being inflicted upon him until you tell us where Ziva and Gibbs are, what Ziva told you and who else knows what has happened. It is simple. Rest assured if you co-operate I will make your deaths quick."

She lets the bar crash down on Tim's back this time as he is held in place, Tim screams. This continues, DiNozzo isn't exactly sure how long it goes on for he just sees his friend, his brother being put through hell. In spite of this Tim stares at him saying with his eyes "Don't, please not for me".

As Tony continues watching his eyes begin to well up with tears. He tries to will it not to happen. As Liat again raises her arm to come crashing down on him he shouts "Stop, I'll tell you"

As he shouts he knows he made a mistake and he has to work something out quickly.


End file.
